Heart of Fire: Soaring
by ForgeUpwards
Summary: Falconkit and Swankit are not just brother and sister - they are best friends. So when the gorge begins to swirl with lies and betrayal, the two kits must become what they are meant to be - or perish. Sequel to "Into the Darkness."
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Falconkit and Swankit, son and daughter of the noble Darkstar, are ready to become apprentices in the service of their Clan. But nothing is at it seems, and soon the two gorge Clans are faced with momentous choices and heart-stopping deceit. The two kits must find their own way through their lives amidst blood, lies, and confusion. But as secrets that were meant to stay so are revealed, one of the kits realizes that it has a destiny not even StarClan could have guessed.

**SkyClan**

**Leader**** Darkstar** – pure black she-cat with blue eyes; Swiftwind's mate

**Deputy**** Tinyfern** – small white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Thymepaw**

**Medicine Cat**** Lightspirit** – incredibly pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Swiftwind** – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Sparrowpelt** – dark brown tabby tom

**Cherrytail** – tortoiseshell she-cat; Sharpclaw's mate

**Bouncefoot** – large ginger tom

**Badgerclaw – **black-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Brownclaw – **brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Elmpaw**

**Doveheart – **tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

**Sunburst – **flaming ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Silverquest – **silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Apprentices** (kits more than six moons, in training)

**Thymepaw – **dark gray tom

**Elmpaw** – light gray tom

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Blueshadow** – blue-gray she-cat, nursing Darkstar's kits Swankit (tawny-brown she-cat), and Falconkit (gray tabby tom with a brown dusting); Sagefrost's mate

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Patchfoot – **grizzled black-and-white tom

**Clovertail – **light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**Petalnose – **pale gray she-cat

**Sharpclaw** – dark ginger tom, former deputy; oldest SkyClan cat

**Sagefrost** – pale gray tom, retired early due to crushed hind legs

**EarthClan**

**Leader**** Nettlestar** – brown-and-white tom

**Deputy**** Wolfclaw – **gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**** Stripedpelt** – grayish-brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Smallpaw**

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Greenear** – silver she-cat with green eyes

** Sootspots **– brown tom with large black markings

**Gingerpelt** – splotched ginger-and-black she-cat

**Ravencall** – pure black tom; Jadetail's mate

** Paleflower – **pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes; Wolfclaw's mate

**Apprentice, Hardpaw**

**Liverpelt** – dark ginger tom

**Dirtstep** – muddy brown tom

**Fishspring** – silver she-cat with one black stripe; Nettlestar's mate

**Apprentices** (kits more than six moons, in training)

**Smallpaw – **long-furred black-and-gray she-cat

**Hardpaw** – large white tom, speckled black

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Jadetail** – sassy gray tabby she-cat, incredible blue eyes, mother of Ravencall's kits Dewkit (blue-gray tabby tom) and Larkkit (gray she-cat with black masking on face)

**Doveflight **– silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Stripedpelt's kit Lilykit (russet-and-white she-cat)

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Volefoot** – brown tabby tom; former deputy

**Birdwing** – light brown she-cat, lost her mind after Sandstar died

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Fable – **tortoiseshell she-cat with white mask on face; loner

**Magnus** – ginger-and-white tom; rogue, Sharpclaw's son

**Blackjack – **black she-cat; rogue

**Scat – **brown-and-white tabby tom, green eyes; rogue

**Scylla –** long-furred gray she-cat with striped legs; Zed's mate

**Zed** – lightning-fast brown tom

**Cotton – **snowy white she-cat with blue eyes; partially blind kittypet

Indistinct shapes shifted, the night turning pelts and eyes to black. They were restless; the time had long passed when they were meant to meet.

"The ancient one is late," one voice rasped. The others said nothing.

In a burst of starlight, the cats were instantly illuminated. Stars sparkled in their fur. Any mortal cat that looked upon them would have been dazzled into awestruck silence, their nostrils burned by the scents of fire and ice.

An ancient cat, before the times of the Clans, stepped forward. The starlight barely glinted in his fur, and his eyes seemed dimmed. He had a detached air, as though realizing that, after seeing so many seasons, little mattered anymore.

"A new dawn is rising," he rasped. The cats around him listened, their ears pricked and their eyes gleaming. They were more interested then he in the fates of the Clans they had left such a short time ago, when compared to the ancient one. "Nothing will be as before, yet earth and sky may meet the challenge – and yet survive."

"_In a blaze of glory, one bird will rise on high and make fire to its will._"

A hush followed the ancient one's pronouncement. "What does it mean?" a gray-and-white tom asked, standing up. "Even we do not understand it. How are our Clans meant to?"

"It is for you to interpret, Cloudstar," the old cat murmured. "You have grown lazy during my travels across other skies. You have saved SkyClan once in your selection of Darkstar – can you do so again? I will watch anxiously to see. But know that not only do the cats in the gorge rely on the fulfillment of this prophecy, but those who make their homes far from here do as well."

Mist filled the clearing, and the ancient one disappeared. "What shall we do?" a hushed voice asked. A dainty pale gray she-cat stood beside a darker gray tom. "Trouble will come to my line once more; that much seems clear."

"We shall do as we always have," Cloudstar sighed. "We shall inform the medicine cats."

A pure black cat yowled softly from his place beside a starlit pool. "Come," he whispered, leaning intently towards the water.

The star-cats went to him and gazed into the water. In a snowbound forest, a she-cat strained, the soundless yowl echoing throughout the clearing. In a flash of lightning, it was gone.

"They have come," the black tom whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Falconkit looked over his shoulder and flicked his small tail in excitement when he saw that his foster mother, Blueshadow, and his sister, Swankit, were both asleep. Paw over paw, he slunk out of the nursery and bounded into the gorge. Rock walls towered above him. To cats other then SkyClan cats, the gorge would seem like a prison, but it was his home, and he loved it.

He ventured further away from the nursery. He could not see any of the warriors anywhere, but he did spot Sharpclaw and Patchfoot sunning themselves on a rock outside their cave nest.

Excited, hoping for another story like the one he had gotten the other day when he had visited the elders, he began the treacherous climb. His kit legs could hardly propel him further then a mouse length ahead, but he had actually made some progress before he heard the voice he had been dreading.

"Falconkit, what are you doing?"

He shrank back as his mother, Darkstar, bounded up beside him. She scooped him up by the scruff of his neck. Completely humiliated, he was unceremoniously carried back to the bottom of the gorge. Sharpclaw and Patchfoot, awoken from their doze by the commotion of Falconkit's indignant mews, came bounding down the rocks, Patchfoot leaning on Sharpclaw and hobbling slightly, thanks to an old injury when fighting EarthClan.

"What's this?" Patchfoot mewed when both elders reached the bottom of the gorge and surveyed Falconkit.

"He wanted to come and see if you would tell him a story," Darkstar explained.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" Falconkit, angered by his elders' refusal to acknowledge him, had climbed up on a rock so that his face was level with theirs.

Darkstar's blue eyes flashed dangerously. Falconkit suddenly shrank back. His mother's temper was as famous as her benevolence, but she didn't mind displaying the former if the need was called for.

"Get back to the nursery," she hissed, swiping Falconkit off the rock with one paw. He landed on the ground with an _oof._ "I told _everyone_ that no kit is to climb the rocks alone after the rains. They're still too slippery."

Falconkit slunk back to his den while Sharpclaw and Patchfoot fought in his defense. "Little kit meant no harm," Sharpclaw meowed gruffly. "I would have gotten cramped in that den too."

"He needs to be made an apprentice, Darkstar," Patchfoot observed. Falconkit felt his tail prickle with excitement. He strained his ears and slowed his steps to see if he could catch his mother's response.

"Yes, I know. Maybe, if they can behave tomorrow, I'll hold the ceremony at sunset." Falconkit wanted to hear who his mentor would be, or if Darkstar even had an idea yet, but at that moment Blueshadow awoke, along with his sister.

Swankit pounced on him, her blue eyes, so like their mother's, gleaming with excitement. "Blueshadow said we could go visit Thymepaw and Elmpaw. Remember, they promised to teach us how to stalk a rabbit!"

Falconkit had just begun to get exited – he had forgotten the apprentices' promise – when Darkstar spoke from behind them. "Falconkit isn't allowed to go, are you Falconkit? You _would_ have been allowed, had I not just caught you trying to sneak up the rocks when I told every kit to remain off them."

"Falconkit!" Blueshadow scolded. "You're six moons old, and I still can't take my eyes off of you for a moment! Great StarClan, my kits were never this much trouble!"

"Yes, they were," purred Darkstar, flicking her friend with her tail. "Remember the time they got into Lightspirit's stores and ate so many juniper berries?"

Blueshadow purred. "Oh, they had belly aches for a quarter moon afterwards! But they still weren't six moons when that happened."

"True," Darkstar meowed, growing stern again. "Falconkit, we both know you heard that conversation outside. You had better shape up if you want your apprentice name, understand?"

"Yes, Darkstar," Falconkit muttered.

"Good. Now Swankit, go and see Thymepaw. And Falconkit, to give Blueshadow a break, you can come help Lightspirit."

Shocked and angry, Falconkit followed his mother into the cool cave where Lightspirit, medicine cat and Darkstar's sister, lived.

Lightspirit's eyes widened when she saw her sister and the rebellious kit stalk into her cave. She hurried over. "Is Falconkit okay?" she inquired anxiously.

"Yes," Darkstar meowed. In Falconkit's opinion, she sounded annoyed, which didn't make any sense. The two sisters were the best of friends.

"Falconkit was caught trying to climb the rocks to the elder's den. So he's going to work for you for a short while."

Falconkit nearly bared his teeth at his dark-furred mother, but at the last moment didn't dare. Helping a medicine cat! She might as well have just assigned him to lay in the gorge and wait for the buzzards to pick his carcass clean. _Anything_ besides helping a medicine cat! Besides, Lightspirit always acted so strange around him.

"I see," Lightspirit mewed, looking disconcerted. "Well, Falconkit, why don't you take this mouse bile to Elmpaw so he can get on with checking the elders for ticks."

Falconkit mutinously picked up the string holding the moss soaked in mouse bile. Marching into the clearing, he found Elmpaw watching his brother wrestle with Swankit.

"Here," Falconkit grunted, pushing the awful-smelling mouse bile towards him. "Lightspirit asked you to see to the elders."

Elmpaw wrinkled his nose. "My favorite job. Thanks Falconkit." He reluctantly scooped up the mouse bile and left.

"Falconkit, watch this!" Swankit meowed, wiggling her haunches, her tail struck straight up in the air. Falconkit had to purr at the sight of his sister. The sun lit up her tawny fur, making it gleam.

"You look like a mouse-brained fool," he teased, wiggling his own haunches. She mock-growled at him, and he leaped on her back, wrestling her to the ground. Thymepaw watched in amusement until he heard Tinyfern's call.

The two kits sat up as Thymepaw bounded away, to catch up with the sunhigh patrol as it thundered out of camp. Falconkit felt wistful as he watched the cats bound up the rocks and away to patrol the EarthClan border. He wanted to go on missions like that too.

Lightspirit called; flicking his tail in annoyance, he returned to her, mewing a quick good-bye to his sister, who looked forlorn at the thought of playing by herself.

In Falconkit's opinion, it was the worst day of his life. Lightspirit set him the worst tasks, including cleaning out the nursery bedding and fetching fresh-kill to every cat, including warriors, who were perfectly capable of getting it on their own. He was exhausted when he collapsed into his nest and curled up at Blueshadow's side. He might not have had a fun day, but with any luck, his mother had seen how hard he worked and he would get his apprentice name tomorrow.

Falconkit knew he was the first to awaken in the camp the next morning. His mother, a very early riser, wasn't even up yet. He bounded into the clearing and pounced on a leaf that had drifted down from a nearby tree. He was sorely tempted to try climbing the rocks again, but he didn't want to get caught. Darkstar would be sure to delay his apprentice ceremony if he was found doing something forbidden again.

A loud yawn behind him made him turn. He touched noses with Silverquest as she came down from her solitary watch on the Skyrock the night before.

Her greeting was broken off by a yawn. "Sorry, Falconkit. I'm exhausted. Great StarClan, I hope Tinyfern didn't put me on the dawn patrol. A dead rabbit could escape from me right now, I'm so tired."

Head down, she padded towards the warriors' den. Badgerclaw came out just in time to greet her and shepherd her into the den. He padded across the Falconkit.

"Darkstar told me your apprentice ceremony would be today," he meowed, his eyes glinting. Falconkit felt his muscles seize with fear and excitement. He had _thought_ Darkstar would hold the naming for her kits today, but he hadn't been completely sure…

"Nice day for it," Badgerclaw commented as the sun burst over the horizon.

"Do you know who my mentor will be?" Falconkit asked excitedly.

Badgerclaw purred. "Now why would Darkstar, leader of the Clan, discuss that with me? I'm a lowly warrior!" Still purring, he headed off towards the fresh-kill pile.

Around Falconkit, the camp became active. Tinyfern came out of the warriors' den, followed by her brother, Bouncefoot. Calling to Thymepaw, the three cats headed out of camp. Sparrowpelt appeared, to immediately retreat to the Skyrock a moment later, taking his position of sentry for the morning.

Brownclaw woke his apprentice, Elmpaw, with a sharp yowl, and the two toms padded out of camp for hunting practice. Falconkit watched all of the activity closely, trying to see which cats would look eager or tense, to see if they had been asked to be his mentor. No cat looked any different from normal, all of their shoulders gently relaxed and their eyes shining as they greeted Clanmates and headed out to hunt or train.

Blueshadow padded out of the den. She yawned and stretched. "I'll look forward to moving into the warriors' den. I haven't slept there since Leafstar gave me my name, moons and moons ago. Not that I regretted raising you and your sister," she said quickly, misinterpreting Falconkit's silent concentration for anger. "After all, poor Darkstar, named leader just days after giving birth, couldn't possibly have cared for you in the way she liked. It would make any mother's head spin."

Falconkit silently nodded as Darkstar padded out of her den. Swiftwind, his father, appeared a moment after she, and both cats lay down to share tongues as the sun continued to rise, shedding greenleaf warmth on the gorge.

Swankit appeared, blinking her bright blue eyes at the sudden light. Her fur was fluffed up in excitement, and Falconkit shared it. Today was going to be one he would remember forever.

However, at the present time, the day slogged. Falconkit felt as though he were wading through mud as he worked his paws impatiently, trying hard to be good and wait for sunset without pestering his mother, who looked exhausted after a long day of leading her Clan. Blueshadow tried to entertain them, helping them to practice their hunting crouches, but neither could concentrate. Falconkit was in a heightened state of awareness. He watched every Clanmate closely, but could not discern which was selected to be his mentor. However, finally, _finally,_ the sun began to sink. Finally the Clan began to gather, and finally Darkstar leapt on top of the Rockpile and looked down on her Clan.

"The day has come to give my kits their place in the Clan," she announced. She nodded to them and bounded down from the Rockpile. Falconkit saw pride in his mother's eyes as she approached them.

"From this day forth, until she has earned her warrior's name, this apprentice will be known as Swanpaw," Darkstar announced. "Sparrowpelt, you will be Swanpaw's mentor. Sparrowpelt, you have served this Clan for many seasons, back to the time of the great Firestar. Please pass on your experience and bravery to young Swallowpaw."

Sparrowpelt dipped his head and touched noses with Swallowpaw before they withdrew to the side of the clearing. Falconkit waited, fixing eager eyes on his mother.

"This apprentice will be known as Falconpaw," Darkstar meowed. "Badgerclaw, you will be Falconpaw's mentor. Badgerclaw, you are a good warrior of fortitude and forethought. Please teach all you know to Falconpaw."

"He will be a tribute to his Clan," Badgerclaw promised. Falconpaw touched noses with his new mentor. He was pleased with the outcome. He and Swallowpaw both had very respected warriors for their mentors. Badgerclaw truly would help him become the best warrior he could be.

A surge of excitement coursed through Falconpaw. "I'm Falconpaw!" he said, bouncing happily as Badgerclaw led him away from the Clan who pressed against the apprentices, greeting them by their new names.

Falconpaw scolded himself and sat still as Badgerclaw faced him. He wasn't a kit anymore! "We'll train early tomorrow," Badgerclaw said briefly. "Go get settled in the apprentices' den with your sister."

Falconpaw nodded and raced away, narrowly avoiding a collision with his sister as she waited to enter the apprentices' den.

She purred when she saw him and they found nests beside each other. "Don't wake us up in the morning," Thymepaw commanded sleepily. "We have moonhigh patrol, and Tinyfern promised to let me sleep."

"Sure," Falconpaw promised, his own jaws parting in a yawn. He sank into sleep and awoke the next morning before anyone else.

_I love being an early riser,_ he thought as he walked out of the den, careful not to disturb Thymepaw, who was snoring loudly.

His father, much to his surprise, joined him outside. Swiftwind usually never woke up without Darkstar's prodding.

"Good morning, Falconpaw," Swiftwind greeted him. Falconpaw stretched up to touch noses with his powerful father. The two toms sat side by side.

"First day of apprentice training! Are you excited?" Swiftwind asked, tilting his head towards his son.

Falconpaw nodded. "I can't wait. Badgerclaw is going to be a good mentor."

"I hope so!" Swiftwind purred. "He's my littermate, for StarClan's sake!"

Falconpaw was itching with impatience. "Um, when's he going to wake up?"

"That old lump!" Swiftwind purred. "You'll be lucky to get him up before sunhigh!" Falconpaw's eyes widened in dismay, and he ran into the warriors' den, leaving his father behind. He spotted his mentor in the very back, and went trampling over several other warriors to get to him.

"Badgerclaw!" Falconpaw whined, pushing against his mentor's head. "C'mon, wake up; you said we were leaving early!"

"Badgerclaw, for StarClan's sake, get that scrap out of here!" Doveheart groaned from the corner.

"Is it time for the sunhigh patrol?" Sparrowpelt meowed, waking up and blinking bleary eyes.

"No, it's just Falconpaw," Cherrytail growled at his side.

Sparrowpelt groaned and buried his head under the moss. "Don't wake me until sunhigh!" His voice was muffled.

Badgerclaw blinked, finally waking because of the complaints of his fellow warriors. "What time is it?" Then he spotted the gray dawn outside the warriors' den. "Great StarClan!" He tried to bury his own head back under the moss.

"No, Badgerclaw, come on!" Falconpaw pushed his mentor's head out from under the moss. "You promised, you said early, and I've been up forever!"

"Great. Why did I have to get the earliest riser? Just like Darkstar. Is it too late to switch apprentices?" Though he posed the question to his fellow warriors, they didn't answer; all had fallen back to sleep, except for one. Tinyfern stretched luxuriously and yawned.

"Take that rip outside. I'm going to get these hedgehogs moving." Tinyfern nudged Silverquest, asleep beside Bouncefoot, and Sunburst awake. Both young cats awoke with much complaining and wide yawns.

"We just fell back to sleep, Tinyfern!" Silverquest complained as Sunburst hunkered down again. Tinyfern narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Well, well, my dawn patrol being lazy. Fine, if that's the way you want it." Tinyfern trotted out of the den, and Silverquest lay back down with a contented sigh. Badgerclaw lay back down as well, leaving Falconpaw staring helplessly at him.

"Up! Up!" Tinyfern came sprinting back into the den, a huge wad of moss soaked in water clamped in her jaws. The warriors yowled in dismay and scrambled up, dashing into the clearing, trying to avoid the water-soaked ball. Several, however, were too slow, and got huge dollops of water right in their faces.

Falconpaw trotted happily into the clearing with Badgerclaw, who was looking very disgruntled after his unplanned morning bath. The warriors stood around, glaring at Tinyfern and Falconpaw.

"What's this? All my warriors up so early? What a rare occurrence!" The teasing purr was voiced by Darkstar, leader of SkyClan, as she padded into the midst of her warriors. Immediately, cries of outrage could be heard as the warriors tried to abuse Tinyfern and Falconpaw, who had forced them out of their nests too soon.

Darkstar waved her tail for silence. "Tut tut, warriors abusing their deputy! What next?" The warriors blinked. "I'm glad you're up early," Darkstar continued. "I want patrols out to the EarthClan border, to the rats' nest, and out hunting. And I need to take a patrol over to Twolegplace; Silverquest reported a badger scent over there the other day."

"It probably wasn't any big deal," Silverquest muttered, stifling a yawn.

"I'm not taking any chances. We don't have any kits right now, but I don't want a badger on our territory. So who wants to come?"

Grudgingly the warriors divided up the duties for the day. Blueshadow, Cherrytail and Swiftwind followed Darkstar out of the camp to look for the badger, while Tinyfern sorted the remaining warriors into patrols.

Badgerclaw sighed and walked over to his eager charge. "Might as well go then. I have to be at the rats' nest for a sunhigh patrol, so that means we have to get around the entire territory this morning."

Falconpaw nodded eagerly. His nose quivered with excitement as Badgerclaw leapt out of the gorge, large muscles bunching and relaxing seamlessly beneath his pelt.

_I'll be happy when my legs grow,_ Falconpaw thought forlornly as he struggled to catch up to his mentor. The powerful black-and-white warrior was far ahead of him, and even days tussling with his sister could not have prepared Falconpaw for leaping up and down rocks. It was difficult, and he was gasping for air by the time he caught up to Badgerclaw, who was sitting calmly at the top of the gorge.

"Skyrock," Badgerclaw meowed, flicking his tail at the vantage point. Falconpaw knew his Clan used the rock for a lookout, as a place to initiate new leaders, and as a Gathering place, but he had never been there.

"When is the next Gathering, Badgerclaw?" Falconpaw asked his mentor as they bounded through the woods a few moments later. Falconpaw was struggling to keep an even pace beside his mentor, but for every pace Badgerclaw took, Falconpaw had to take three.

"Soon," Badgerclaw meowed. "When I first came to the gorge, Gatherings were sporadic, but with EarthClan around, it is a good idea to have them once a moon so we can meet with one another."

They drew to a halt beside a broken wood structure. Falconpaw's nose twitched in disdain as he caught a whiff of rat stench. He had only seen rats once before; several had snuck into the SkyClan camp when he was a very young kit. His father had killed them all swiftly, and Falconpaw had barely gotten a trace of the carcasses; rat bodies were too dangerous to leave lying around.

"We had hoped that the earth-shakers would have killed off the rats, but they never did," Badgerclaw meowed. He bared his teeth at the broken nest. "It would have been the one good thing those earth-shakers did, but it never happened."

"How bad were the earth-shakers?" Falconpaw asked. He couldn't remember them – he had been born only shortly before the last one, and he didn't remember it.

Badgerclaw shuddered. "They were terrible. I remember one when I was still in my Twoleg nest, but it wasn't so bad inside. But just after my apprentice ceremony, a huge one hit the gorge. It was as though the earth was trying to swallow itself up."

Badgerclaw sighed and then shot off, leaving Falconpaw scrabbling on the grass, trying to collect himself to follow. Grumbling, Falconpaw took off after his mentor, wondering if it was Badgerclaw's job to torture him on the first day of training.

They crept through the forest quietly; Falconpaw stuck close to his mentor's side, sensing the danger. Or maybe it was just his mother's stories. The EarthClan border was up ahead.

"Stay close, Falconpaw," Badgerclaw mewed tensely. Falconpaw wanted to run ahead, but he had heard a lot of stories about EarthClan, and few of them were good. Though it was said that his mother was very close to the rival Clan, many raids still took place on the SkyClan border.

They stopped at the border; Falconpaw wrinkled his nose at the scent. His own Clan smelled of fresh air and comfort, but EarthClan's scent was alien and pierced his nose like a thorn.

There was a rustle in the bushes on the other side of EarthClan. Falconpaw tensed, and his claws slid out. He bared his teeth in a snarl as a group of cats slid into view, reeking of the foreign scent.

Badgerclaw was on edge beside Falconpaw, but his voice was friendly as he greeted the EarthClan cats.

"Greetings Paleflower, Stripedpelt. How is the prey running?"

The brown-and-gray tom, who acknowledged the name Stripedpelt, settled down on his haunches just near the border. Falconpaw thought he saw the large tom's eyes flicker towards him for a moment before he answer Badgerclaw. "Prey is running well. I just wish I could find the horsetails that I need – it would make storing herbs much easier!"

Falconpaw scrutinized the tom closely; he must be the EarthClan medicine cat, from the way he spoke. Paleflower, the sandy-colored she-cat, was not so happy about letting her Clanmate gossip near hostile warriors. She paced anxiously, her lean body betraying her wariness.

"Whose are these?" Badgerclaw meowed in surprise as two smaller cats, apprentices by the looks of it, slid into the clearing. The huge white tom, speckled black, seemed to be as wary as Paleflower, but the smaller she-cat sat down next to Stripedpelt and wrapped her tail over her paws.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure you remember hearing about Fishspring's kits, correct? Smallpaw and Hardpaw just began their training recently."

Badgerclaw flicked his tail. "Yes, of course, Nettlestar's kits. Greetings."

"Hello," the small black-and-gray she-cat meowed after a glance at Stripedpelt.

"Smallpaw is my new apprentice," Stripedpelt added affectionately. He flicked her ear with his tail. "She is a very fast learner."

Paleflower suddenly interrupted, her eyes still flicking uneasily from side-to-side. "Stripedpelt, SkyClan will hear of our news a quarter moon from now. We must patrol the border and get back – I promised to help you gather herbs, not chatter with your friends."

"All right," Stripedpelt meowed, narrowing his eyes. He stood up, shaking himself off. Smallpaw scampered into the bushes, disappearing with a hasty "Good-bye!"

"I'll see you at the Gathering, Badgerclaw," Paleflower meowed, dipping her head to her brother. Badgerclaw nodded and led Falconpaw back through the words.

"Who were they, Badgerclaw?" Falconpaw asked curiously. He was still thinking of Stripedpelt and the strange way the medicine cat had looked at him.

"Stripedpelt, the medicine cat of EarthClan. Nettlestar is their leader, as I'm sure you know, with Wolfclaw under him as deputy."

"And Smallpaw and the big tom are his kits?" Falconpaw asked as they began to head back towards camp. That was something; he was the kit of the leader of his Clan, and they were the offspring of Nettlestar.

"Yes. I suppose we'll hear at the Gathering the rest of their news; I can't remember the tom's name."

"Do _I _get to go to the Gathering?" Falconpaw demanded to know. He knew that, sometimes, the youngest apprentices didn't get the honor of going to the Gathering.

Badgerclaw purred. "I think I can manage it, if you're good. Thymepaw and Elmpaw said they would like to stay in camp this once."

"Why's that?" Falconpaw asked in amazement as they reached the gorge. He couldn't imagine wanting to miss a _Gathering,_ for StarClan's sake!

Badgerclaw purred. "Because they're both having their final assessment that day, and they're going to be too tired to go anywhere."

"Good," Falconpaw mewed determinedly. He didn't want to think what a final assessment for his denmates meant – it meant that they would soon become warriors, leaving Swanpaw and himself alone in the apprentice den. He was just happy to be able to attend the Gathering.

Badgerclaw led Falconpaw into the camp. Cats were clustered everywhere, all relaxed and happy. Since Darkstar had become leader, peace was prevalent between EarthClan, who had sheltered her when Leafstar sent his mother to exile, and SkyClan. Life was good and prey was plentiful.

"Falconpaw!" Swanpaw spotted him from the apprentice den and hurried over, her tawny fur fluffing out in excitement. Badgerclaw mewed good-bye, not leaving Falconpaw with any orders, before hurrying out of the clearing and jumping from rock to rock to make it out of the gorge. He was late to the sunhigh patrol. Falconpaw turned to greet his sister.

"Silverquest just moved into the nursery! She's going to be having Bouncefoot's kits!"

"That's great!" Falconpaw meowed. He wanted to go see Silverquest, but he would let the queen and her mate alone for a while. More kits for SkyClan!

"We'll have more kits then EarthClan soon!" Swanpaw boasted. "Then they'll never try to mess with our prey again."

"Yeah, and I'm really sure that _you_ can keep them away," Falconpaw teased, flattening his ears.

Swanpaw growled and pounced, her claws unsheathed. Swanpaw always play-fought with her claws out – she believed merging training into play. She didn't act serious about being a warrior, but she was. She would do anything to become a warrior.

"Falconpaw! Swanpaw!" The harsh voice interrupted their play-fight. Falconpaw sat up, shaking his fur to rid himself of dirt. His ears flushed in shame when he saw his mother, Darkstar, standing in front of him. He was trying to prove to her that he was responsible!

His father waited behind Darkstar, his tail flicking in amusement. "Darkstar, they had a full day," he commented.

"The elders still need to be cared for. Falconpaw, mouse bile; Swanpaw, moss. And make sure all of the elders are fed before you take any fresh-kill for yourself."

Darkstar flicked them both gently with her tail before bounding across the clearing, to meet up with a hunting patrol as they hurried out of camp.

Thymepaw and Elmpaw were just waking up. The two brothers yawned widely, almost at the exact same time, before strolling over to Falconpaw and Swanpaw.

"You two handling the elders today?" Thymepaw questioned.

Falconpaw sighed and nudged the ground with his paw. "We're not thrilled about it, trust me."

Elmpaw blinked kindly. "It's a pain, StarClan knows, but it's not _too_ bad – the elders usually tell us stories while we're helping."

"Yeah, but I've had to work with the elders two days in a row now!" Falconpaw whined. He knew he shouldn't be complaining – the cats had given good service to SkyClan, and deserved his respect, but he _hated_ mouse bile.

"Better get going," Thymepaw mewed sympathetically. Tinyfern called; he trotted away, throwing the words, "At least you can go to the Gathering," over his shoulder as he went.

"We can?" Swanpaw gasped in surprise. Falconpaw remembered, with a twinge of guilt, that his sister didn't yet know their good fortune.

"Badgerclaw promised he would ask Darkstar for us," he meowed, leaving Elmpaw to head over to the fresh-kill pile as the brother and sister headed into the medicine cat clearing.

"Wow!" Swanpaw mewed in delight. "Thymepaw and Elmpaw weren't allowed to go to their first Gathering for three _moons_ after they were apprenticed."

Falconpaw nodded; he had only shared a den with Thymepaw and Elmpaw for a short time before they were apprenticed, but he could easily remember the two brothers complaining about the wait before they were allowed to go to a Gathering.

Cleaning out the elder's cave was always boring, and disgusting, the most-loathed chore of any SkyClan apprentice, and easily the most boring. Falconpaw reflected, with some irony, that it had only been the day before when he tried to climb up the rocks to visit Sharpclaw and the other elders.

Falconpaw jumped up the rocks that led to the cave where the oldest cats made their nest. His hind paws scrabbled awkwardly on the red sandstone rocks, and he watched with no small amount of envy as Elmpaw leapt easily out of the gorge behind his mentor, Brownclaw.

Sharpclaw, Patchfoot, Petalnose, and Sagefrost were all lying in the cave, their paws tucked underneath of them as they chatted animatedly. Though they lounged in the gorge during the day, soaking up the sun, as night grew cooler the older cats retreated into their warm den.

"Ah, Falconpaw! Excellent, I have a tick on my shoulder," Sharpclaw mewed as soon as the young apprentice entered the den. Falconpaw suppressed an eye-roll only with difficulty. Sharpclaw, though a very noble tom, was also the pushiest of the elders.

"Hello Falconpaw," Sagefrost mewed happily. He propped himself up on his forepaws with some trouble, as his back hind legs were completely worthless. He had lost the use of them saving his mate, Blueshadow, from an earth-shaker, long before Falconpaw was born.

"Where's Swanpaw with the fresh-kill?" Patchfoot growled from the corner. Falconpaw flicked his tail, gingerly setting down the mouse bile.

"She's getting moss for your nests first. Sharpclaw, give me your shoulder." Sharpclaw shook his head and shifted himself until Falconpaw was able to part the fur on his ginger shoulder. He suppressed a shudder as he pressed the bile-soaked moss onto Sharpclaw's tick. It dropped off, landing with a small _thud_ on the cave floor. Petalnose shuddered and kicked it out of the cave.

"You really shouldn't let them get so large, Sharpclaw," Petalnose scolded. Petalnose was very mothering; having lost her mate, Rainfur, and her daughter, Mintcloud, many moons before, she treated every cat like her kit.

"Well then, we need to tell Darkstar to send the apprentices up here twice a day." Sagefrost's eyes sparkled with humor. Falconpaw winced in horror; imagine having to mess with the disgusting mouse bile twice in one day!

"We can't do that," a soft voice said from the mouth of the cave. "The apprentices need to train as well."

Clovertail, the old brown-and-white she-cat, hobbled into the cave and lay down stiffly. Her joints always ached, good weather or bad. Falconpaw couldn't imagine his body hurting like that all of the time; it would drive him mad.

"Clovertail, do you have ticks?" Falconpaw grunted, unwilling to check the she-cat if he didn't have to.

"No, no, Falconpaw, I'm tick-free, thank StarClan. You go get us some fresh-kill, and you can go to bed for the night."

The day had turned black as Falconpaw had worked.

"Okay," he agreed eagerly.

Just then, Swanpaw trotted into the cave, huge wads of moss clamped in her jaws. The elders stood up, Sagefrost supported by Clovertail, so Swanpaw could rake out the soiled moss and gently lay in the new, pale green fronds.

"I'm going to go get fresh-kill," Falconpaw meowed.

"Can't you help?" Swanpaw demanded in exasperation.

Falconpaw flicked her ear with his tail. "No. I took care of the mouse bile – _surely_ you can clean out nests."

Swanpaw hissed in joking impatience and aimed a swipe at him as he dodged around her, making his way down to the fresh-kill pile. It was well-stocked; the elders would eat well.

Most of the cats were heading to their nests as Falconpaw delivered the last of the fresh-kill to the weary elders. Slipping inside the warriors' cave, Badgerclaw called an exhausted good-night to Falconpaw.

Only a few cats remained awake; those with sentry duty, and those scheduled for the moonhigh patrol of the borders.

Falconpaw fell into his nest a while later, content. He was tired, but he felt good. Without his acknowledgement, his first day as a SkyClan apprentice had passed.

The crispness of leaf-fall was barely in the air as the lean gray tom crept through the undergrowth. His one brown paw was barely visible through the green fronds of the forest. Falconpaw was concentrating desperately on the hunt.

It had been a quarter moon since Falconpaw had become an apprentice, and today he was having a minor assessment with his sister, Swanpaw. His every sense was alert; Swanpaw could come from anywhere and he knew, by the scent on the wind, that his mentor was close.

There was a rustling, and the snap of a twig; Falconpaw spun around with a snarl, barreling through the bushes, expecting to find his sister lying in wait. But there was nothing but a mouse, which Falconpaw snatched up and buried before it could escape. Although today was a fighting assessment, one of stealth, feeding the Clan was never a bad thing.

_SkyClan cats aren't meant for this undergrowth!_ Falconpaw thought in disdain as he had to detour around a clump of bramble. He desperately wished that he could leap from tree to tree, as he had seen Thymepaw and Elmpaw practicing during training, but apprentices weren't taught that SkyClan skill until much later in their training.

Falconpaw prowled warily on, dangerously close to the EarthClan border. He curled his lip at the stench exuding from EarthClan's territory, but he had to concentrate. No distractions. None.

Suddenly, a loud yowling went up. Before Falconpaw could move, a ginger-and-white shape bowled into him, knocking him off of his paws. He spat, springing upright once more, to face the intruder. He almost shivered; the tom was hulking and large, far bigger then Falconpaw. But he couldn't let an intruder continue into SkyClan territory unchallenged.

"Get out of here!" Falconpaw hissed, unsheathing his claws.

The tom purred in amusement. "Stay out of my way, kit. And watch out for those guys." Spinning around, the tom plunged into the undergrowth. Falconpaw yowled and tried to run after the tom, but Badgerclaw shot out of the bushes, his fur fluffed up.

"EarthClan is coming," he hissed. "Stay and speak with them; I'll go handle the tom."

Badgerclaw shot off, his heavy black claws pounding on the forest floor. Rounding the bend, he disappeared from Falconpaw's sight.

Slightly mutinous that he couldn't chase after the intruder, though Falconpaw honestly knew that he couldn't fight off a large cat like that _yet,_ he sat down to wait. It was only a few seconds later when EarthClan cats appeared, their fur sticking up as they prowled along their border.

"What are you doing?" Falconpaw called, hailing them. He knew Badgerclaw would want him to talk to them and, thankfully, he recognized one cat; the white-and-black apprentice he had met last time.

A silvery she-cat padded over to Falconpaw, who tried not to stiffen at her scent. She stayed on her side of the border, and Falconpaw forced himself to put his claws away.

"Did you see an intruder run this way?" the silvery she-cat growled, swinging her head back and forth. Her eyes were a startling green.

"Y-Yes," Falconpaw stammered, disconcerted. Another cat appeared from the undergrowth, a deep ginger tom with a fluffed-up pelt.

"Big ginger-and-white tom?" the newcomer asked, obviously having overhead his Clanmate's question.

"Yes. Badgerclaw my, er, mentor, chased after him." Falconpaw felt impossibly tiny besides the big, hulking cats, but he tried not to let his fear show. He was a SkyClan cat, and a hundred times better then any EarthClan cat.

"That rogue has been causing us trouble for days now," the silvery she-cat sighed. "But at least it looks as though he's headed out of the territories."

"Let's pray to StarClan that it is so," the ginger tom murmured. Then his eyes seemed to light up as he looked at Falconpaw. "I don't believe I've ever met you, young one," he meowed, his amber eyes glinting. "What's your name?"

"I'm Falconpaw," he meowed, unsure whether or not to be courteous. But then, he figured, they outnumbered and outweighed him. Courteous was the only thing that would stop his pelt from being shredded.

The ginger tom's eyes flashed as though he recognized him. "I am Liverpelt – this is Greenear, and Hardpaw." The other two EarthClan cats meowed greetings.

"We had best finish the patrol, Liverpelt," Greenear mewed, dipping her head to Falconpaw. He was startled by the kind gesture.

"All right. Come on Hardpaw."

Hardpaw started to walk away, but then looked back and meowed, "Are you coming to the Gathering tonight, Falconpaw?"

Falconpaw nodded, his heart leaping at the thought of going. "Yes."

"Good. See you there." Hardpaw hurried off into the undergrowth, calling for his Clanmates. Falconpaw felt a shiver of excitement run through him. He could hardly imagine a Gathering. Surely all of the best warriors would be there, including the leaders. He could see who he was going to fight against, watch them and learn their skills and their personalities. He purred in satisfaction and, as he was doing so, missed the tell-tale rustle.

With a yowl, Swanpaw leapt on him, knocking him off of his paws. Falconpaw yelped in surprise, only managing to get a few paw swipes in before Swanpaw forced him to the ground.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, her eyes glinting with pleasure. "The sneaky warrior gets the prize!" She jumped off of Falconpaw, who sat up, disgruntled. He was glad that Badgerclaw hadn't been around – Swanpaw had won the assessment much too easily.

"Too bad Badgerclaw didn't see," he mewed, flicking his tail towards the undergrowth. "He went to chase an intruder off of our territory."

"Really?" Swanpaw's eyes were huge. "Why didn't you follow?"

"He ordered me to remain here," Falconpaw said, aware that he was bragging slightly. "I met a group of EarthClan cats."

"Oh wow," Swanpaw whispered in awe. Falconpaw felt like preening; he loved it when Swanpaw got excited over things he knew about and she didn't. "What were they like?"

"Well, there were three of them – " he began, but before he could launch into details, Badgerclaw was back, picking clods of mud from his claws in disgust.

"Back to camp," he meowed. "I chased that tom off of the territory, but we have to report to Darkstar."

"Where did that tom come from?" Falconpaw asked his mentor as they hurried back to camp.

"There have always been rogues and loners in the woods," Badgerclaw explained, leaping effortlessly over a fallen tree to arrive in the more barren territory near the gorge. Falconpaw relaxed; he felt more comfortable being able to see the territory around him.

"Some of them joined our Clan, right Badgerclaw?" Swanpaw asked, scrambling over the oak behind the two toms.

"Yes; some of them joined our Clan. Firestar brought them to reform SkyClan. Others, like Sootspots, who you will meet tonight, joined EarthClan."

"I heard Sootspots is a _huge_ warrior, with eyes as black as a moonless night," Swanpaw whispered in hushed tones. Falconpaw had heard similar stories of the EarthClan tom, but he wasn't sure whether to believe them all. Of course, EarthClan cats tended to be larger then SkyClan cats.

"You'll see tonight," Badgerclaw mewed, flicking their ears with his tail. They were at the top of the gorge. Falconpaw looked down on his camp, and relaxed when he saw that all looked normal.

"Go eat," Badgerclaw commanded when they had picked their way down the rocks. "We leave at moonrise, so be ready. I'm going to report to Darkstar."

He bounded away towards the black she-cat, who was speaking with Swiftwind. Her ears pricked as Badgerclaw approached, and then the three cats headed into the leader's den.

"I guess we have nothing to do until moonrise," Falconpaw mewed.

Swanpaw flicked her tail. "Yes, let's get out of sight before Darkstar notices and gives us back to the elders."

Purring in amusement, Falconpaw led the way into the apprentice den, where both fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: As someone so kindly reminded me, I forgot to put a little disclaimer on this story, so here it goes – I started this series **_**long**_** before Erin Hunter ever put out **_**SkyClan's Destiny**_** which, honestly, was the only Warriors book I ever disliked**_**. **_**While SkyClan and the original characters were hers, the rest are of my own invention. So, I don't really care to change the names of the characters, as well as the story I have created, to fit to her new book. So, if people could stop leaving me messages about it, I'd be grateful. As always people, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Falconpaw, would you stop pushing!" Falconpaw jumped in surprise as Doveheart whirled around and whisked his paws out from under him. He fell, raising a puff of dust from the ground underneath of him. Doveheart's eyes glittered with amusement.

"There – that will teach you." She pressed her nose to his side to let him know that she had been joking, before hurrying ahead to catch up with Badgerclaw.

Falconpaw shook himself, carefully running his tongue over his pelt, ridding himself of dust and dirt. He had to look the best when he met EarthClan. He would be fighting them and treating with them one day, and he wanted to impress them.

"Budge over, you fat lump," a voice behind him growled. Falconpaw purred as Swanpaw batted lightly at his haunches, coming to stand beside him.

SkyClan were all waiting to cross the Skyrock, which was the Clans' Gathering place. Falconpaw was trembling with excitement. Within moments, he would meet the best warriors in the gorge.

Finally, their turn came to jump. Falconpaw felt his mother's anxious eyes on him as he steadied himself before heaving his body weight over the gorge. He landed with a spray of gravel and Darkstar purred with approval, pressing her nose against her son's pelt, before turning away to where Swiftwind and Tinyfern were waiting.

"When is EarthClan going to get here?" Swanpaw wanted to know. Falconpaw was about to retort that _he_ had no idea when another voice answered.

"It should be soon." Swanpaw turned around and greeted Sparrowpelt as he padded over to them. He licked her lightly on the ear before instructing them, "Sniff the air."

Falconpaw did as he was told, opening his mouth to draw the sweet night air over his scent glands. Sure enough, the pungent smell of the rival Clan hit him suddenly.

"Here they come!" Swanpaw exclaimed in excitement.

Slowly, as though they had all of the time in the world, EarthClan cats stalked into the open, their broad shoulders and silky pelts illuminated by the moon. Falconpaw watched, his eyes wide, as the cats began leaping onto the Skyrock, their muscles bunching smoothly. He felt almost daunted by the show of strength; would he ever be that powerful?

EarthClan began mingling with SkyClan, happy mews and greetings called in every direction. A black tom and Greenear, the silvery she-cat that Falconpaw had met earlier that day, headed over to where Doveheart and Badgerclaw sat. Falconpaw watched as his mentor made room for the two cats, greeting them cordially. Cherrytail and Sharpclaw padded over to where Liverpelt and a huge brown tom with black markings sat. With a jolt, Falconpaw recognized Sootspots from the stories he had heard Darkstar tell.

Darkstar was greeted affectionately by a brown-and-white tom. Falconpaw was just close enough to hear their words.

"Greetings, Darkstar. May StarClan be with you."

"And with you, Nettlestar. How are your kits?"

"Well," Nettlestar meowed with a flash of pride. "They are both here tonight, actually; though StarClan knows where they wandered off to."

"That's kits," Swiftwind mewed in sympathetic agreement. "Never any respect." Falconpaw thought he saw his father's eyes, glittering with amusement, flash over to him.

Just then, Falconpaw felt a breeze on his tail. He turned around to see Smallpaw and Hardpaw standing behind him, their tails curling in amusement.

"Hello Falconpaw!" Smallpaw mewed. "How's the prey running?"

"Well enough," Falconpaw meowed, not wanting to give anything away; plus, it was the truth. His Clan was eating well this moon. "I hear you're Stripedpelt's apprentice – is he here tonight?"

"Yes," Smallpaw meowed, glancing over her shoulder. "And actually, I have to go find him. He and Lightspirit are probably talking important medicine cat stuff – I just came to say hello." She bounded away, waving her fluffy tail in farewell.

"Hey, Falconpaw." Another voice hailed him, and Falconpaw felt his sister press against his side. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Swanpaw, this is Hardpaw. Hardpaw, this is my sister, Swanpaw."

"Greetings," Hardpaw meowed. Before he could say anything more, a yowl cut him off. The three cats settled down near each other before turning to face their leaders, who were silhouetted against the moon, standing on Weatheredrock, where they spoke to the Clans.

"StarClan has granted us a beautiful night for this Gathering," Nettlestar meowed. "Darkstar, would you like to go first?"

Darkstar acknowledged him with a dip of her head, and Falconpaw felt pride wash through him to see his mother standing up there, her dark fur a contrast to the moonlight.

"SkyClan has been well this past moon. Prey is running well in the gorge. We have also named two apprentices; my kits began their training a quarter moon ago, and are now known as Falconpaw and Swanpaw."

There was a murmur of appreciation throughout the Gathering; Falconpaw felt his fur fluff up as the Clan cats turned to look at him for a moment, before focusing on Darkstar again.

"SkyClan would also like to give thanks to Bouncefoot and Swiftwind, who chased a fox out of our territory this past moon – their Clan honors them, but it headed towards your territory, Nettlestar."

"Thanks for the warning, Darkstar," Nettlestar meowed wryly.

Darkstar flicked her tail. "I would also like to give thanks to Badgerclaw, who chased an intruder off of our territory this moon." Darkstar sat back, satisfied, and Falconpaw flicked his ears. He wanted to hear about EarthClan.

Nettlestar paced forward, the moon turning the white parts of his fur to silver. "EarthClan has also been well this past moon. Prey is plentiful, and while we have spotted many more rogues on our territory, they were driven out quickly.

"Also, Doveflight gave birth to Stripedpelt's kits this past moon. Lilykit is alive and well, but StarClan called her brother and sister home; we mourn their loss." There was a murmur of sympathy, but Falconpaw saw Lightspirit's face from where she hid in deep shadows. She looked stricken, and she did not turn to praise Stripedpelt, who sat beside her, on his surviving kit.

Leaning against Swanpaw, Falconpaw whispered, "I thought medicine cats weren't allowed to have kits?"

Swanpaw looked as confused as he felt. "Well…they're not." Sharpclaw silenced them with a sharp hiss.

Falconpaw shrugged off Lightspirit's reaction; what did it matter anyway? She was probably just concerned about her friend, after all, and it had nothing to do with him.

Nettlestar and Darkstar leapt off Weatheredrock, signaling the end of the Gathering. "Try to come to the next Gathering," Hardpaw suggested, pressing his nose into Falconpaw's fur, and then Swanpaw's. Paleflower called his name. "See you!" he meowed.

"He seems nice," Swanpaw meowed as they leapt the gap between the Skyrock and firm ground, landing lightly on the other side.

"I guess," Falconpaw meowed. "But he _is_ the enemy."

Swanpaw purred, batting her brother with a light paw. "I know _that_. But he could be a good friend to have. He doesn't seem so naïve that no one would trust him with information, but inexperienced enough to accidently talk about it."

Falconpaw blinked at his sister. He had been thinking that she liked the white-and-black tom more then she should, but it was the opposite. She thought he was a fool. _But then,_ Falconpaw reasoned with himself, _Swanpaw has always thought like that. It isn't a bad thing. It can't be a bad thing to have information on EarthClan, when they would so gladly take information from us, if they could get it. It's probably why Smallpaw asked me about the prey tonight – they're just nosy._

So he curled up closely against his sister and went to sleep.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath the Rockpile, for a Clan meeting."

Falconpaw stretched his jaws. He was still exhausted from the Gathering, and his mother obviously wasn't about to let him get any sleep. Shaking himself, Falconpaw stretched and padded into the clearing, followed by Swanpaw.

Darkstar stood on the Rockpile, her pelt gleaming as she watched her Clan move into the clearing. Swiftwind sat below the Rockpile and, as Falconpaw watched, Silverquest emerged from the nursery. Bouncefoot hurried over to join her, mewing anxiously in her ear when he reached her. Falconpaw couldn't hear her soothing purr from across the camp, but he could imagine it.

Sunburst padded into the camp, a mouse clamped in his jaws. He deposited it on the small fresh-kill pile before heading over to join Sparrowpelt, Cherrytail, and Sharpclaw. The rest of the elders settled close by.

Lightspirit hurried out of her cave, going to sit beside the elders, mewing into Patchfoot's ear. He sent her away with a good-natured growl. Shaking her head, she went to sit beside Badgerclaw and Doveheart, who greeted her.

The rest of the Clan slowly assembled, and then Brownclaw and Tinyfern appeared, leading their apprentices, Elmpaw and Thymepaw. Falconpaw purred in surprise. He hadn't known, but he should have; it was time for Elmpaw and Thymepaw to be made in to warriors. He had heard that their assessment had gone well.

"It is time to give two apprentices their Clan names!" Darkstar called. Falconpaw glanced at his sister in excitement – one day this would be them!

"I, Darkstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Thymepaw, Elmpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Thymepaw trembled as he meowed, "I do."

"I do." Elmpaw echoed his brother.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Thymepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thymenose. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan."

Jumping from the Rockpile, Darkstar laid her head on the newly-named Thymenose. He licked her shoulder respectfully before standing back to wait for his brother to join him as a warrior.

"From this moment on," Darkstar continued, "Elmpaw, you will be known as Elmfang. StarClan honors your resilience and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan."

"Thymenose! Elmfang!" The yowl was taken up throughout the camp, and Falconpaw cheered as loud as any of the cats, thrilled to see his denmates standing in the early-morning light, their eyes shining with happiness. Their parents, Blueshadow and Sagefrost, pressed close to their sons, their purring audible from across the clearing. Falconpaw felt sorry for them; though two of their kits had become warriors this day, their daughter, Olivekit, who should have stood beside her brothers, was gone.

"I wonder if they still think about her?" Falconpaw mewed, without thinking. Swanpaw pricked her ears, curiosity in her eyes.

"Think of who?" she asked. Falconpaw stood up and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, determined to eat before Badgerclaw called him for training.

"Olivekit," he meowed. Swanpaw was silent; the two of them were not old enough to remember Olivekit, but they had heard the stories; it was believed that EarthClan had killed the tiny kit, though there was no evidence. Darkstar held firm that the kit had been killed by rats.

"I'm sure they do," Swanpaw meowed. "Think how upset Swiftwind or Darkstar would be if _we_ died."

"True," Falconpaw meowed. It was a morbid topic, however, so he changed the subject. "Badgerclaw told me he's taking me battle training today. What's Sparrowpelt doing with you?"

"Hunting for the elders and cleaning out bedding," Swanpaw sighed. "It's going to be a real pain now; with Thymenose and Elmfang in the warriors' den, all of the cleaning duties are left to us."

"True." Darkstar padded over to them, her black pelt glimmering in the sunlight. "Swanpaw, Thymenose and Elmfang cannot speak or leave camp before their vigil is completed tonight. So Sparrowpelt is going to take you out of camp, and they will clean the elders' den; just for today."

Swanpaw's tail shot up, and her eyes gleamed. "Thanks Darkstar!" she exclaimed.

Badgerclaw called from across the gorge; Sparrowpelt was beside him, both toms waiting for their apprentices.

"Don't expect to get out of it everyday!" Darkstar called after them. Falconpaw bounded after his sister, grateful for the opportunity to stretch his legs.

"Battle training," Badgerclaw meowed, his eyes gleaming. "Let's see how good you two really are."

The two toms bounded out of the gorge, leaving Falconpaw and Swanpaw to scramble after them. Though he had grown in the last quarter moon, he had not grown nearly enough to keep up with his mentor.

In an earthy area just outside of the gorge, Badgerclaw halted them. "Before we begin, I want you both to know how serious this is. No fooling around."

He fixed them both with a hard stare. Falconpaw couldn't imagine taking this training as a joke. He wanted to be a warrior and fight for his Clan. He nodded solemnly along with his sister.

"Good. Sparrowpelt?"

The brown tabby tom stepped forward. "We have three well-defined enemies, and one that is not seen as frequently. Falconpaw?"

Falconpaw started to be called on, but luckily he knew the answer. It was no big secret; he had been hearing of these problems since he was a kit. "EarthClan. Rats. And foxes. Badgers too, but we don't see many of them."

"Good," Sparrowpelt meowed, obviously pleased. "Swanpaw, do you know what advantages we have when fighting EarthClan?"

"Well, right now we're at peace," Swallowpaw meowed. "But EarthClan cats are hulking and slow. We're much faster, and we can jump from tree to tree to shake them off of our scent."

"Good. Our hind legs are also much stronger, which we use to our advantage. Badgerclaw, let's show them."

The two toms squared off. Falconpaw shuffled over, determined to get the best view possible. Swanpaw shoved against him and he scrambled back to his former position before she could get a good blow in. He was excited, and he wanted his mentor to win. Even though it was only a practice bout, he wanted to prove to Swanpaw that he had the better mentor in Badgerclaw.

"This move is hard and a little advanced for you," Badgerclaw warned. "So watch carefully."

Taking his weight on his front paws, Badgerclaw spun, flicking his back legs out. He had judged the distance perfectly; he strong hind legs crashed into Sparrowpelt. The tabby tom was knocked off of his paws and Badgerclaw followed him to the ground, pinning him.

"That's incredible!" Falconpaw exclaimed, unable to stop himself. He couldn't see how Badgerclaw balanced so perfectly; if he tried that, he would fall flat on his face.

"You try," Badgerclaw invited. He beckoned Swanpaw into Sparrowpelt's place and both warriors stepped out of the training area. Falconpaw felt his blood coming alive beneath his pelt. Here was a chance to show what he could do!

Swanpaw glared at her brother, her eyes wide as she waited for his move. She was smaller, with nimble paws and sharp eyes. Her brother didn't stand a chance.

He was turning now; Swanpaw watched him as though in slow motion, amazed that her brother couldn't be faster. She had plenty of time to twist, dodging out of the way and coming up on his side to rake her unsheathed claws down his pelt.

"Ouch!" Falconpaw reared back, blood welling up onto his gray pelt and dribbling on to the sandy floor below.

"Swanpaw!" Sparrowpelt was glaring at her, his eyes wide with shock. Swanpaw gazed down at the earth. She wasn't exactly ashamed, because she had beaten her brother. But she was sorry she had hurt him.

"Sorry, Falconpaw," she muttered, scraping her paws in the dirt. She didn't like the way it felt between her claws.

"Don't worry about it," Falconpaw meowed good-humoredly, as he always did after she beat him. He rasped his tongue over the weal. "Look, it's already stopped bleeding."

Sparrowpelt was still staring at her, stiff-legged with shock. "Swanpaw, we _never_ unsheathe our claws in training. Understand?"

"Yes, Sparrowpelt," she growled, her head hanging. She really should have known better. It was just satisfying, knowing that she was stronger then her opponent. She didn't really understand the no-unsheathed claws rule. How could they truly practice if they didn't fight with everything they had?

"Try again," Badgerclaw meowed, glancing at Swanpaw and Sparrowpelt, who were still frozen in their aggressive poses.

Swanpaw nodded, tearing her eyes away from her mentor. She dipped her head, still feeling bad. "I'm sorry, Sparrowpelt. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," he growled gruffly. He backed away, allowing the two apprentices to face off again.

"Here I come!" Falconpaw growled. He launched himself upwards, spinning on his forepaws to lash out with his hind legs. Swanpaw felt the wind flash by her as she dodged the attack again. Falconpaw was already away, twisting away from her before she could counterattack, but he couldn't dodge her entirely; one of her paws caught his head and he had to stop and shake himself. Swanpaw was sure he would hurt later.

She purred and nuzzled his cheek. "You're great."

"You're fast," he panted. He winced, and Swanpaw knew his side was bothering him.

"That was excellent," Badgerclaw meowed, coming over. Falconpaw's eyes shone with the praise. Swanpaw waited for Sparrowpelt to chime in, but he said nothing, flicking his tail and heading back towards camp instead.

"Don't mind him," Falconpaw purred as Badgerclaw shepherded them back to camp. "He's just grumpy. You were great."

"Thanks," Swanpaw meowed wryly to her brother. She felt affection for him rise like a cloud swelling in her throat. He was always there for her, no matter what. It didn't matter what she did; she knew Falconpaw would always support her.

Still feeling guilty, Swanpaw escorted Falconpaw to the medicine cat's den when they arrived back to camp. Lightspirit poked her head out at the smell of blood.

"Falconpaw!" she meowed in shock. "What in StarClan's name happened?"

"We were training," Swanpaw mewed defensively. "It was an accident."

Lightspirit didn't seem to be listening. She whipped around, vanishing into her den to reappear with marigold and cobwebs a few moments later.

"You can go, Swanpaw," Lightspirit meowed. "I'll take care of Falconpaw and send him back to your den when he's ready."

Swanpaw bristled, not liking that the bossy medicine cat was telling her what to do. But then, Lightspirit was her kin, and she _was_ a medicine cat. She could do what she liked, and she knew best.

Swanpaw touched her muzzle to Falconpaw's flank. "I'll save you some fresh-kill," she promised, before heading into the camp. Most cats were bedding down for the night; she heard Silverquest shifting uncomfortably in the nursery. Swanpaw guessed she must be lonely in the large cave. Hopefully more queens would move in soon to keep Silverquest company. The elders were grumbling in the cave above her, moving to more comfortable spots. She would have to clean up the mess in the morning.

The warriors' den held only a few cats; most were still out on patrol, sentry duty, or even late-night hunting. Swanpaw waved her tail lazily at her mother as the SkyClan leader made her way into her den, closely followed by Swiftwind, who was nipping at her tail playfully. Swanpaw's eyes gleamed; she wondered if she would ever have more brothers and sisters?

The apprentices' cave was lonely. Swanpaw curled in to her nest, missing her brother's warmth, the same warmth she had known as a tiny kit. She couldn't fall asleep.

Just then, a shadow blocked the entrance of the den. Swanpaw looked up, startled, to find Falconpaw weaving his way around moss and bits of bracken to lie at her side. Swanpaw purred. She was never alone after all.

Falconpaw bounded down from the rocks above the gorge, prey dangling in his jaws. It had been a good hunt, the first time Badgerclaw had allowed him out on his own. He was proud with his catches; the large rabbit would feed Silverquest two times over.

Falconpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, dropping his offering there. A change had come over the camp, and not a bad one. Lightspirit's voice came from inside of the nursery, tender and caring. Petalnose and Clovertail were waiting outside, their ears pricked and their tails flicking with excitement. Darkstar waited beside them, while Bouncefoot guarded the entrance.

Silverquest's kits had finally arrived.

"Have you seen them?" Falconpaw asked Swanpaw eagerly as his sister bounded over to him, her fur bristling with excitement.

"Not yet," she purred, her blue eyes glowing. Maybe kits did this to all she-cats – he had no idea. "Let's go see them," Swanpaw meowed as Bouncefoot slid in to the nursery.

The two apprentices bounded over to their mother. "How is she?" Falconpaw asked. He never quite knew how to act with births, but he knew they were important, and the kits were always fun to play with once they grew.

"Doing well," Clovertail meowed. Just then, Sharpclaw and Cherrytail skittered down the gorge, racing over to the side of the nursery. Falconpaw had to admire Sharpclaw; despite his age, he still kept up well with his mate.

Cherrytail slid inside the nursery. Silverquest was an orphan, and Cherrytail had adopted the silvery queen as her own when Silverquest was only a kit. They were as close as any of Cherrytail's real kits.

"You can go in one at a time," Cherrytail meowed, her eyes shining with pride when she reemerged. She glanced at Sharpclaw. "Makes me want to have kits all over again, seeing those cute little noses."

Sharpclaw purred, pushing his mate away. "Of course. You were the one who complained about staying cooped up in the nursery."

Falconpaw glanced at his mother, who nodded. He slid inside the warm, dark nursery, cutting off the gentle bickering of the lifelong mates. Swanpaw, ignoring Cherrytail's orders, slid in behind him. He flicked her with his tail; trust her to disobey!

Silverquest was curled around her two kits, looking tired but content. The two tiny kits, one a ginger-and-white she-cat, the other a silver-gray tom, burrowed at their mother's belly, their tiny squeaks echoing off the cave walls.

"They're gorgeous," Falconpaw breathed. He couldn't get over how tiny they were. Surely _he_ had never been that small!

Swanpaw nuzzled Silverquest, her tongue rasping gently over the queen's head. "How are you?" she mewed softly.

"Tired," Silverquest sighed. She looked down proudly at her litter. "But our kits are strong." She nuzzled Bouncefoot, whose eyes shone with pride.

"Have you chosen names yet?" Falconpaw meowed, looking down at the little kits. He could just imagine their futures – hunting, fighting, running with the wind and soaring into the tree tops. He knew the thrill of his warrior life, and he wanted these tiny kits to know it too.

"This is Softkit," Bouncefoot meowed, indicating the tiny ginger-and-white she-kit. "And her brother we decided to call Duskkit, for the time of day they were born."

"We'll never forget," Silverquest meowed proudly.

"Welcome to SkyClan," Falconpaw meowed, leaning over the tiny kits. He breathed in their milk scent and felt a thrill. Here was the future!

"May StarClan always guide your pawsteps," Swanpaw meowed solemnly. Falconpaw and Swanpaw said their farewells and left the den.

"I said one at a time," Cherrytail growled, coming up behind them. She cuffed their ears teasingly. "Go get something to eat."

Darkstar purred and swiped her tongue over her children's heads. "Go on." Falconpaw and Swanpaw bounded over to the fresh-kill pile side-by-side.

"Not much left," Swanpaw observed, her nose quivering. Falconpaw scooped up a thrush, leaving his sister with the choice of a squirrel or a mouse. She chose the squirrel and they carried it to the apprentice den.

"Hopefully Duskkit and Softkit won't come in here until we're gone," Swanpaw meowed, gulping down her squirrel.

"Why?" Falconpaw meowed, swiping his paw over his muzzle when he finished eating. He loved thrush, but the feathers tended to get stuck on his nose while he was eating.

"I'm getting used to having the den to the two of us – just like when we were kits," Swanpaw purred.

Falconpaw nipped his sister playfully. She reared back on her hind legs, instantly done with her meal.

"Before you start playing," a warm voice meowed behind them. Falconpaw swung around to find Lightspirit standing calmly behind him. His fur bristled. He never liked how the medicine cat could sneak up on him.

"Yes, Lightspirit?" Swanpaw meowed respectfully. Falconpaw had to admire her; the pale gray she-cat made his claws curl, but Swanpaw was never anything but polite.

"I was wondering if you could clear out my nest. I haven't had time, with Silverquest's kits, and it's starting to smell foul."

Falconpaw felt his fur bristling. "We already worked hard today!" he protested. "You're not my mentor!"

"No, but I'm – " Lightspirit suddenly seemed to draw up short. Falconpaw wondered what she had been about to say, then decided that he didn't really care.

Swanpaw nudged him suddenly. He growled when she dipped her head. "Of course we'll help, Lightspirit," Swanpaw meowed sweetly. Lightspirit nodded, with a last despairing glance at Falconpaw, and padded away.

"Mouse-brain," Swanpaw meowed affectionately once she had left. Falconpaw growled again. Sometimes his sister was such a suck-up. He padded behind her resentfully as they left to go get moss.

The next morning Falconpaw was up early. He had had a restless night's sleep, and he couldn't wait to leave on patrol and get rid of the feeling that was prickling at his paws.

"Ready to go?" Badgerclaw called, stretching luxuriously. Falconpaw felt a small prickle of resentment. His mentor had obviously had a much better night's sleep then he had.

Falconpaw bounded over to the black-and-white warrior, his muscles rippling. "Ready," he meowed.

"We're waiting for Doveheart and Thymenose," Badgerclaw explained, curling his tail over his paws to wait. Falconpaw fluffed up his fur against the biting morning cold. He hoped the sun would be up soon.

The soft clatter of stones announced Doveheart's arrival; she pressed her nose to Badgerclaw's as Thymenose strutted out of the den, his ears pricked. "Let's get going," he growled, his fur fluffed up with anticipation. Falconpaw looked at Thymenose. He wasn't awed by the gray tom, but he did admire him and think of him as a friend, despite their age differences.

"Let's go then," Badgerclaw meowed, instantly taking control of the patrol. Falconpaw followed his mentor out of camp. He flexed his claws and sprang up onto the boulders. He was pleased that his Clanmates barely had to pause for him at the top. He was getting faster and stronger, just as Badgerclaw had promised.

"Where are we going?" Doveheart asked as they raced into the undergrowth. Falconpaw kept his ears pricked; he knew that rogues were still running around the forest. He also kept his mouth shut. Badgerclaw wouldn't thank him for alerting enemy cats to their presence.

"Rats' nest," Badgerclaw growled. "StarClan help them if I find any out in the open."

Falconpaw flicked his tail in excitement. He hoped he would get to battle a rat. That would be something new to tell Swanpaw about, for sure. He knew she would be jealous.

Catching up to Badgerclaw, Falconpaw asked in a soft voice, "Do the rats still cause trouble? Blueshadow told me that their nest was badly crushed."

"It was," Badgerclaw agreed. He leapt over a bramble bush before veering back to Falconpaw's side. "The only problem is that the rats are amazingly resilient. They are still alive."

Falconpaw shook his head. If only SkyClan could survive being crushed so easily! The patrol halted near the nest, their tails up and their fur fluffed out. Falconpaw unsheathed his claws and sank them into the soft earth. He didn't feel safe here. He could smell the rat scent permeating everything, and the cold stone nest, dilapidated and fallen in, was foreboding to say the least.

"Do we have to go in?" he hissed, his tail prickling at the very thought. The disturbing dreams of the night before were whirling in the back of his mind. He couldn't remember them, but he couldn't entirely forget them either.

"Of course not," Badgerclaw growled. "That's how rats trap you! If you're in a tight space, you can't fight properly, and they have all the time in the world to kill you."

Falconpaw shivered. He was glad that he didn't have to go inside the nest. "What do we do then?" he meowed softly, not wanting to give away the patrol's position.

"Patrol the outside. If we catch any in the open, well – you know what to do!" Falconpaw nearly purred with satisfaction as he bounded forward, Doveheart flanking him on one side, Thymenose on the other, and Badgerclaw running in front.

Falconpaw opened his senses; rat flooded him, and he yowled in exhilaration as he imagined sinking his claws into the creatures who caused his Clan so much stress. He unsheathed his claws, and his Clanmates ranged out behind him, pelts bristling and claws extended for the attack. Falconpaw had no idea where his reckless abandon had come from, but it felt good.

He launched himself through the bushes, just clearing the leaves to land on the other side. His Clanmates poured in around him, snarls echoing everywhere.

Falconpaw's ears pricked. A rat, a kit-rat by the looks of it, too stupid to know not to come outside, had stuck its nose out of a crack. With a flash of claws and a pulse of blood, the rat died. Falconpaw felt good. He was defending his Clan.

But then he flicked his tail self-consciously. The rat had only been a kit. What was he thinking?

Tail drooping, Falconpaw padded back over to his mentor. "Did you kill one?" Badgerclaw asked excitedly, seeing the blood.

Falconpaw nodded, not wanting to speak. "Back there," he grunted.

"Good job," Badgerclaw purred. His mentor turned away, and Falconpaw felt a prickle of unease. Why was it so good? What had he done that was so noble? _I just killed a little rat is all._

_I'm protecting my Clan!_ he reasoned. Nothing was wrong with that.

Suddenly Falconpaw heard a yowl up ahead. He tensed, his muscles instantly going into defensive mode. A voice he recognized yowled, "He's getting away!"

Heavy bodies crashed through the undergrowth, paws pounding on the wind-blown earth. Falconpaw bared his teeth as the stench of EarthClan hit him. A large body barreled past him, followed by a white and black speckled pelt that he recognized.

"Hardpaw!" he yowled, launching himself after the EarthClan cat. He felt Badgerclaw screech something at the patrol before haring after him, coming up on his haunches and easily overtaking him.

"It's Hardpaw!" Falconpaw called to his mentor. "He's chasing an intruder!"

"Yes – onto _our_ territory." Badgerclaw's eyes were like flint as he flexed his claws, and Falconpaw shuddered under his mentor's stare. He was just glad that Badgerclaw was on his side.

"Cut him off on the side," Badgerclaw hissed. The black and white SkyClan cat pulled ahead. Falconpaw watched in awe as Badgerclaw used his strong muscles to launch himself over Hardpaw's head, cutting off the intruder's escape. Falconpaw swerved and came up on Hardpaw's right; he careened into him, bowling them both over. Hardpaw yowled as Falconpaw bit into his ear, holding him down. Hardpaw was bigger, Falconpaw had to admit, but his claws were stronger from tree climbing, and the EarthClan apprentice couldn't escape.

Badgerclaw easily held down the unknown intruder. It was a ginger tom, his coat splotched through with white patches. He was raggedy and smelled of crowfood. Falconpaw wrinkled his nose at the stench.

"What are you doing on SkyClan territory?" Badgerclaw snarled, barely moving under the struggles of the rogue.

"Being chased," the tom spat.

"I'm sorry," Hardpaw panted. Falconpaw pressed his shoulders a bit harder into the earth. He liked Hardpaw and it went felt slightly wrong to hurt him, but if the EarthClan apprentice was going to come onto the territory anytime he felt like it, well, he had another thing coming!

"I was chasing the rogue off of my territory," Hardpaw meowed, his voice sounding clogged. Falconpaw loosened his pressure a little, afraid of suffocating the EarthClan cat in the dirt. "I didn't notice that I crossed the line."

"Let him up, Falconpaw," Badgerclaw meowed, still keeping his claws on the intruder. Falconpaw did as he mentor asked, though it didn't feel entirely right to let Hardpaw go.

"Don't cross the border again," Badgerclaw meowed sternly to the EarthClan apprentice. "I don't care if you're chasing mangy rogues or not."

Hardpaw nodded, his eyes narrowed into slits. Turning around, he flicked his tail and stalked off.

"Should I follow him?" Falconpaw meowed, watching Hardpaw intently. He would love to have the chance to try his stalking skills.

"No, don't," Badgerclaw meowed. "We really don't stand a chance in tracing them through this thick undergrowth." Falconpaw twitched his ear; he knew his mentor was right, but even so, he would have liked to track the EarthClan tom to see how well his own skills were coming along.

"Can I chase off this one then?" Falconpaw asked, jumping over to his mentor's side and staring down at the ginger-and-white tom. Something about him sparked a vague memory in Falconpaw. He tipped his head to the side, wondering if he should know the tom.

"Have at it," Badgerclaw meowed. "And for StarClan's sake don't get hurt; I don't want your mother clawing me."

Badgerclaw let go of the intruder, who faced Falconpaw, his ginger-and-white fur fluffed up. He obviously thought he could fight his way out.

Falconpaw launched himself at the intruder with a ringing yowl. Unsheathing his claws in midair, Falconpaw scored them down the tom's pelt before whipping out of the way. The tom hissed with pain and tried to retaliate, but he had received little to no battle training.

_Look at him!_ Falconpaw thought contemptuously. _He's flailing his paws like a kit!_

Giving another yowl, Falconpaw slipped underneath the intruder's belly and heaved upwards. With his strong back legs, he managed to send the much heavier tom flying. The tom landed with an _oof!_ and stood up once his air came back, sprinting away towards Twolegplace.

Falconpaw screeched in triumph and jumped after the tom, scoring his claws through the ginger-and-white fur one last time before allowing the loner to flee.

Badgerclaw bounded up to him, his eyes shining. "That was great, Falconpaw!" the black-and-white warrior exclaimed.

Falconpaw ducked his head, embarrassed. "It was nothing," he meowed. "That tom was mouse-brained."

Badgerclaw purred and beckoned to Falconpaw. Thymenose and Doveheart appeared, their eyes anxious.

"What took you two so long?" Badgerclaw meowed.

"We finished patrolling the rats' nest, just like you ordered," Doveheart teased as the three cats fell in beside each other to head back to camp. Falconpaw shuffled in at the rear, holding his tail high. He loved the thrill he got of chasing away the intruders. He was protecting his Clan with every single paw swipe, and that made him feel good. Nothing was better then being a SkyClan warrior!

"And Falconpaw chased off this huge tom, twice the size of himself!" Praise swept through the Clan, and Falconpaw couldn't help but preening in his Clanmates' admiration for him. _After all, I did do something I can be proud of._

"I don't think I could have done that as such a young apprentice," Elmfang meowed, his tail flicking with excitement. He was probably imagining fighting even at that moment.

"I know I couldn't have," Cherrytail meowed, dipping her head to Falconpaw. "It took Firestar two moons just to teach me how to beat Sparrowpelt."

"And you still can't," her brother teased. Cherrytail hissed at him good-naturedly and padded over to the fresh-kill pile to select something for herself and Sharpclaw.

Darkstar padded over, and the whole story had to be retold. At the end of it, her eyes were shining with pride. "I am proud of my son," she meowed. "I always knew he would be an excellent warrior. Come, everyone, there is plenty of prey for everyone. Tonight we feast!"

Cats yowled approval and rushed over to the fresh-kill pile, choosing prey for friends and kin before clustering together to eat. Even Silverquest made a brief appearance, Bouncefoot at her side, before both cats retreated into the nursery to be with their kits.

"Falconpaw, may I speak to you?" The question, coming from a cat hidden in the shadows, startled Falconpaw. He glanced over his shadow and saw Lightspirit standing there, her eyes guarded. Swanpaw, who had been coming over to him, halted in confusion.

"Go ahead!" Falconpaw called to his sister, who looked affronted. "I'll meet up with you once I'm done." Flicking her tail, Swanpaw trotted off.

"What?" Falconpaw asked rudely. "I want to go eat."

"I know. This will just take a moment." Lightspirit signaled to him with her tail. Mystified, Falconpaw padded after the medicine cat.

"Have you ever had any dreams, Falconpaw?" Lightspirit suddenly hissed, spinning around until she was nearly touching noses with him. Falconpaw jumped backwards, his brown-gray fur fluffing up at the urgency in her eyes. Lightspirit scared him slightly.

"N-No," Falconpaw stammered, flinching away from the medicine cat who suddenly seemed fierce enough to be a warrior.

"Are you sure?" she meowed urgently. "Dreams you can't explain?"

Falconpaw began to deny it again, when suddenly he froze. What about the dreams of the other night, the dreams he couldn't remember, but had haunted his pawsteps all day? He quivered in his pelt, still unable to dredge up the terrifying images that had intruded not only his sleeping world, but his waking one as well.

"Y-Yes."

"What were they about?" Lightspirit demanded to know, her pale gray fur bristling. Falconpaw could almost see the static in the dry air of the medicine den.

"I c-can't remember. It's…foggy."

Lightspirit sighed, suddenly turning back into a soft yet wise medicine cat. "Very well. Go and eat. And please, Falconpaw… If you have any more dreams, please tell me."

Falconpaw backed away from the medicine cat, his pelt bristling with fear. He didn't like Lightspirit. The she-cat was too mysterious and vague; secrets tangled through her like briars in a pelt, and it made him shake.

"I won't have any more dreams!" he promised hotly. "I'm not a medicine cat!"

Lightspirit opened her mouth as though to say something, but then just nodded and turned around, back to her nest. Falconpaw ran while he had the chance.

"Tree practice," a soft voice whispered in Swanpaw's ear. She sat up with a start and looked around. Her dreams had been chaotic the night before, and she blinked unenthusiastically, wishing that she could sleep for a while longer. Falconpaw was already beginning to groom himself, his pink tongue running rapidly over his gray-brown fur.

"Is it even dawn yet?" Swanpaw meowed testily as she sat up and began smoothing her own fur.

Falconpaw shook his head, his own eyes wearied. "No. Badgerclaw and Sparrowpelt wanted to get us out before all of the dew dried off."

"Well just great," Swanpaw sighed. "I'll meet you in the clearing." Padding out of the den, she hurried to the fresh-kill pile and was about to snatch a mouse when a black and white claw entered her vision and batted it away.

"Badgerclaw!" she growled, gritting her teeth. "I was going to eat that!"

"Trust me, Swanpaw, you don't want to eat before tree climbing." With a smug look, Badgerclaw tore into the mouse and devoured it.

Her belly yowling, Swanpaw turned and raced out of camp. It took only a few moments before Badgerclaw, Sparrowpelt, and Falconpaw joined her.

"Now," Badgerclaw meowed, circling the two apprentices. "Tree climbing will test the limits of your strength and endurance. No cat ever masters it right away. It takes balance, poise, and concentration."

"All of which are acquired through experience, not given to you as a gift from StarClan," Sparrowpelt added. He got to his paws, and Swanpaw began to feel her fur fluff out in anticipation of the challenge.

Using his powerful haunches, Sparrowpelt sprang upwards, his front claws grasping the trunk. He easily hauled himself upwards and balanced, swaying, on a low limb.

"Now, Swanpaw, extend your front claws. You don't use your back claws at all – keep them sheathed. Use the muscles in your back legs to jump upwards." Concentrating furiously, Swanpaw did as he asked, but her graceful leap turned into a paw-over-paw scramble to get into the tree. Swanpaw felt her ears burning when she finally did sit beside Sparrowpelt. Falconpaw was staring up at her, his eyes wide. He probably thought she was an idiot.

"Not bad for your first time," Sparrowpelt soothed. Swanpaw twitched her ears. She was grateful to her mentor, but she didn't like messing up.

"Okay Falconpaw, you try!" Sparrowpelt called down. Swanpaw peered through the branches to see her brother standing near the tree, his head cocked to the side, and his claws unsheathed. She though he looked nervous, and she wanted to yowl down encouragement, but she kept quiet at the same time because she didn't want to mess him up.

Falconpaw's muscles bunched; Swanpaw caught her breath as he stretched up. Then, as gracefully as a bird taking off, he landed in the tree right next to her, his eyes wide with shock. Swanpaw was shocked too. He hadn't had to scramble up the trunk like she had!

"Well done, Falconpaw!" Badgerclaw exclaimed, leaping up beside his apprentice.

"You sound surprised," Falconpaw meowed wryly, examining one paw as though he couldn't believe it either. Swanpaw nudged her brother, pleased for him, but also a little jealous. She would do better next time!

"Can we practice tree fighting?" Swanpaw asked suddenly, remembering how she had seen Thymenose and Elmfang learning to drop from trees to surprise their enemies.

Sparrowpelt looked at her skeptically. "Well, I suppose – "

Swanpaw suddenly stiffened. Was that yowling she heard? Lifting her head, she breathed in deeply through her mouth.

"Sunburst," Badgerclaw warned before Swanpaw could say anything. All four cats leapt down from the tree – Swanpaw a little ungracefully – and slithered to the ground just as the golden tom burst out of a bush, thorns clinging to his pelt.

"Twolegs are invading the camp," he hissed. "Tinyfern sent me to get you."

"StarClan help us!" Badgerclaw growled, his fur beginning to bristle.

Swanpaw felt fear run through her as she fell in beside Falconpaw. The patrol gathered speed until they were sprinting back to camp, their paws pounding the ground. Swanpaw couldn't help thinking of Softkit and Duskkit. They were so young – what would happen if the Twolegs caught them?

Putting on an even greater burst of speed, Swanpaw made it into the open. She stared down into the gorge, her breath catching in her throat.

Twolegs, large and furless, were standing near the pool, their pelts lying on the ground. Swanpaw stiffened when she saw her mother nearby, hidden in shadows. Her black pelt blended in perfectly, but Swanpaw was terrified that the Twolegs would see Darkstar.

Badgerclaw and Falconpaw drew up beside her, panting. "You have Swiftwind's speed," Badgerclaw huffed before focusing on the situation below. The Twolegs were dangerously close to the nursery.

"We'll have to distract them," Badgerclaw hissed as Sparrowpelt and Sunburst appeared. Sparrowpelt nodded, his eyes narrowing as he saw his sister, Cherrytail, lurking in the shadows near the nursery.

"All right, here's what we're going to do," Sparrowpelt meowed, instantly taking control of the situation as the most senior warrior there. "We run into the gorge, yowling like mouse-brained fools. We have to lead the Twolegs away from the elders and the nursery."

"The Twolegs will corner us." The comment, as soft as a bird's feather, came from Falconpaw. When Swanpaw turned to look at her brother, along with the warriors, he scuffled his tabby paws on the ground, his eyes lowered in embarrassment.

"Falconpaw's right," Swanpaw meowed instantly, sticking up for her brother. "There are too many places for them to corner us."

Badgerclaw dipped his head, his amber eyes gleaming. "Well said, youngsters."

"What do you suggest then?" Sparrowpelt asked, his tail-tip twitching. "We're wasting time."

Falconpaw looked over the edge of the gorge, his eyes narrowing. He had always been smart, Swanpaw knew. She was always ready to jump into things, but Falconpaw was thoughtful. He took time over thinking things out. His fault was not acting when he should.

"Throw rocks," Falconpaw suggested, his eyes flickering. Swanpaw glanced at him sharply; perhaps this was a little different then quick thinking.

"Just skitter rocks down into the gorge?" Sparrowpelt asked scathingly. "That will never work!"

"Hang on," Badgerclaw meowed sharply, moving in front of Falconpaw. "Let him finish."

Falconpaw stared down at his paws nervously, one of his claws scraping the ground. "If we send rocks down the cliffs, the Twolegs will see us. They'll leave our Clanmates alone and come after us. Once they're out in the open, we can lead them away. They won't corner us against the rocks."

Swanpaw blinked. It was a good idea, and she was proud of her brother for having come up with it. "If we look cute, like kittypets, like we want to play," she meowed slowly, adding to her brother's idea, "then they'll definitely come after us."

Falconpaw looked less than pleased to be acting like a kittypet, but he nodded. Sparrowpelt's eyes narrowed. Turning to Badgerclaw, he meowed, "The three of us will distract the Twolegs. You make sure that Silverquest is alright, and help her get the kits out of camp in case more Twolegs come."

Badgerclaw nodded, his amber eyes glittering with determination.

Turning to Swanpaw, Sparrowpelt continued, "I like your idea of acting as kittypets, but I think it's too risky. If they caught us, we may not be able to escape."

Swanpaw dipped her head to her mentor, knowing that he was right. But she couldn't resist shooting Falconpaw a glance. He shrugged sheepishly as though to say sorry, and Swanpaw flicked him with her tail. She wasn't really angry.

Swanpaw scooped up a stone, her eyes narrowing. She would get these Twolegs out of her camp! Falconpaw picked up a slightly larger stone, his eyes narrowed as though he was concentrating furiously.

_You can do it,_ Swanpaw told her brother quietly. She tried to project confidence and strength, though she felt little of it herself. Falconpaw twitched his ear and glanced at her gratefully, as though he knew what she was trying to do.

"Whatever you do, don't scratch them," Badgerclaw warned. "They may start to fight back then, and they're much bigger then us." Swanpaw nodded, and she felt her brother's terse nod at her side.

"Now!" Sparrowpelt growled. "Badgerclaw, wait until we're a foxlength from the Twolegs before you start down the cliff." Badgerclaw nodded and moved further back into the grasses to watch them carefully.

Swanpaw had made her way up and down the gorge many times before, but never had she moved so cautiously before. Her jaws clamped hard around the rock, and she couldn't help but think her teeth may break.

Halfway down the cliff, Sparrowpelt let his rock clatter down the slope, aiming so that it rolled to, and bounced past, the Twolegs' huge paws. With a grunt, Falconpaw let his stone go; it bounced off the cliff rocks and narrowly missed a Twoleg's face.

With a yowl, Swanpaw let her own stone go, watching in triumph as it whacked a Twoleg squarely on the head. The Twoleg yowled in anger and shot a malicious glance at the three cats hurrying down the slope.

"Go!" Sparrowpelt gasped, beginning to race down the slope. "Don't get cornered, whatever you do! Lead them out towards Twolegplace."

Her fur fluffed with terror, Swanpaw obeyed her mentor, unsheathing her claws to gain better traction on the stone. Closing her eyes, she allowed her heartbeat to slow for half an instant. Then she sprang between one of the Twoleg's legs, twining herself around them. The Twoleg yowled as he became entangled and he fell heavily over.

_Not too steady on their paws,_ Swanpaw thought contemptuously. Falconpaw caught up with her, his eyes wide with terror. He was not as fast as she was and the Twolegs were racing after them now, their front paws outstretched as though to catch them.

"Slacken off a bit," Swanpaw hissed, seeing that they were leaving the Twolegs behind. Falconpaw glanced at her as though she were mouse-brained, but did as she said, his paws suddenly pounding slower on the clay-packed earth.

They were almost out into the open. Ducking her head, Swanpaw avoided a bunch of rocks and scurried up the gentle slope, out into the open. Falconpaw followed her, and the Twolegs came behind, carrying their pelts and making curious noises.

"Almost there!" Falconpaw panted. Swanpaw could see the nests of Twolegplace rising out of the morning mist.

Suddenly, a higher-pitched yowl sounded towards the EarthClan border. Racing out of the trees came two kits, their fur fluffed out and their eyes wide. They were batting at one another with their paws, intent only on play. But the Twolegs were headed straight towards them.

"No!" Swanpaw gasped, seeing the Twolegs changing direction behind them and heading towards the tiny kits. Their scent was EarthClan, but the kits were far from home.

"We have to help!" Falconpaw hissed, swerving beside her. Swanpaw gritted her teeth and charged after her brother. If these kits distracted the Twolegs and allowed them to go back to the gorge, they would pay.

Pinpointing her target, Swanpaw bunched her muscles and leapt into the air, twisting like a fish to rake her claws down one of the Twoleg's legs. The Twoleg yowled and swiped one giant paw at her, but Swanpaw dodged, her fur bristling. She was scared, but she would never admit it. Sparrowpelt had told her not to harm the Twolegs, but she felt as though she had little choice.

Swanpaw was relieved when she saw Falconpaw herding one of the kits to safety. But the tom was still standing before the Twolegs, and they were recovering from their shock. Swanpaw knew she hadn't hurt them as badly as she could have.

"StarClan help me!" she gasped, and threw herself between the Twolegs, launching herself at the little kit. She felt her teeth close around his scruff, and she struggled to lift him, his weight too much for her. But the Twolegs were coming.

With a growl, Swanpaw wrenched her head upwards, jerking the kit into the air to hang by his scruff. Forcing her legs to move, her muscles yowling with pain, she raced into the trees, losing the Twolegs behind her.

Panting heavily, her muscles burning, Swanpaw swung around and peered out through the bushes. The Twolegs were standing around, looking confused, but even as she watched, they seemed to give up looking for them and went back to Twolegplace, the one she had scratched limping slightly.

"Are you okay?" Falconpaw gasped, racing up beside her and taking the kit gingerly from her mouth. The tiny kit mewled and squirmed, obviously not pleased to be carried.

"I'm fine," Swanpaw meowed, touching her brother's shoulder with her tail to soothe him. Her heart was still pounding but even now she felt no fear, only exhilaration. They had saved the lives of two kits _and_ chased the Twolegs away from their Clan!

"EarthClan kits," Falconpaw meowed, dropping the tom beside his sister.

"Yeah!" the little she-cat mewed, her fur bristling. "And we'll fight you if we have to!" Her tiny claws were unsheathed and her brother scrambled up beside her, unsheathing his own claws.

Swanpaw exchanged an amused glance with Falconpaw. "Please, kits. You couldn't beat us."

"Try us!" the little tom, a blue-gray tabby, said. He lashed his tail.

"Why don't you tell us your names instead?" Falconpaw suggested, diffusing a fight that the kits would surely lose.

The she-kit glanced at her brother, who nodded. "All warriors deserve to know who defeats them," he said nobly, slightly spoiling the image by stumbling over his chubby kit-paws.

"I'm Larkkit," the little she-cat meowed, her eyes narrowing. "Daughter of Jadetail and Ravencall."

"Yeah, she looks it," Swanpaw muttered into her brother's ear, remembering the black tom that had been at the Gathering. The little she-cat shared her father's build.

"I'm Dewkit," the tom added. "Son of – "

"No one, if you sneak out of the nursery one more time," a voice growled behind them. Swanpaw had known the she-cat was coming and obviously Falconpaw had to, for neither of them jumped. But the kits were badly frightened; they squeaked and pressed against one another, suddenly becoming smaller as a gray tabby queen loomed over them.

Her brilliant blue eyes sparked ominously as she glared down at them. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times – you _cannot_ leave camp without permission!"

"But we were bored," Dewkit whimpered bravely. Swanpaw felt secret admiration for the kit. This she-cat reminded her of Darkstar, and Swanpaw had rarely, if ever, felt bold enough to cross her formidable mother.

"I don't care if StarClan themselves told you to leave camp!" Jadetail shrieked, swelling to twice her size as she loomed over her kits. "Now here I am on enemy territory to find the two of you, and Nettlestorm has search parties out. As though our warriors don't have enough to do!"

The two kits remained silent this time, their eyes wide. Jadetail turned to them, and Swanpaw half-expected to be screeched at too, but Jadetail's eyes were soft.

"Thank you so much for finding them."

"They actually found us," Falconpaw said wryly.

"Here comes Sparrowpelt," Swanpaw meowed, scenting her mentor on the wind. The brown tabby arrived a few moments later, his eyes shining.

"Well done!" he exclaimed. Then he started, as though he had just noticed Jadetail. "What are you doing on our territory?" he spat, his claws sliding out.

"No, Sparrowpelt, it's okay," Swanpaw meowed, though she wished that she had challenged Jadetail. The queen was only looking for her kits, but at the same time, EarthClan cats couldn't just wander into SkyClan territory anytime they felt like.

"I was just looking for my kits," Jadetail meowed, dipping her head to Sparrowpelt. "I apologize for crossing the border."

"Well take them and get out!" Sparrowpelt hissed.

"Sparrowpelt!" The warrior held his ground as Darkstar prowled over to them, her ears pricked. She nodded to Jadetail and turned to her warrior.

"Have the kits done any harm?" Darkstar asked mildly, looking at the still-cowering Dewkit and Larkkit.

"Well, no," Sparrowpelt muttered. "But Darkstar, they may have stolen prey."

"Do they smell as though they have stolen prey?" Darkstar asked calmly.

"No," Sparrowpelt sighed. "But we still can't have them crossing the boundary."

"I am aware, Sparrowpelt," Darkstar meowed coolly. "Come back to camp with me. Falconpaw and Swanpaw can escort Jadetail and her kits home."

"What?" Sparrowpelt gasped, while Swanpaw glanced at her brother, thrilled. They were being trusted with a real warrior's mission! Swanpaw couldn't help but stand a little straighter.

"You heard me," Darkstar said, her voice never rising. "Jadetail, I'm sure you won't mind the help?"

"Not at all, Darkstar," Jadetail meowed through gritted teeth. "Thank you." Swinging herself around, she scooped up Dewkit and marched off. Swanpaw glanced sympathetically at little Larkkit, who crouched close to the ground still. Swanpaw could remember getting into trouble as a kit, and she sort of admired the adventurous little kits.

"Come on," she meowed gruffly to Larkkit, not wanting Falconpaw to know that she admired them – the kits had been naughty, but they were cute at the same time. "We'll get you back to EarthClan with your mother."

Larkkit scuffled her paws in a bad temper as she followed behind Swanpaw. Swanpaw was actually surprised that the indignant little kit was following her.

"And once you're back in EarthClan, don't _think_ of crossing the border again," Falconpaw grumped roughly, but Swanpaw heard fondness in his mew.

Larkkit sighed, her tiny voice nearly blowing away in the wind. "I can't do anything right. Nettlestar will never give me my apprentice name."

"Of course he will," Swanpaw assured the little kit, suppressing a purr of amusement.

"How do _you_ know?" Larkkit challenged, glaring after her mother, who was rapidly disappearing with Dewkit in her mouth.

"Because we were always getting into trouble too," Falconpaw meowed, his eyes glittering with laughter. "Darkstar still gave us our names."

"What did you do?" Larkkit asked eagerly.

Swanpaw glanced at Falconpaw, wondering if he would admit to the little kit all of the bad things they had done. Falconpaw flicked his tail. "Oh, we were always getting in the warriors' way, trying to leave camp, climbing the rocks when we shouldn't have… That's every kit in every Clan, Larkkit."

"Oh."

Larkkit was silent until they reached the border, for which Swanpaw was grateful. She liked the little kit, but Larkkit _was_ a bit of a chatterer. Jadetail was waiting for them.

"About time," the gray she-cat growled. Dewkit wouldn't meet their eyes as Larkkit padded over to him.

"See you at the next Gathering," Swanpaw mewed, trying to be cordial. Jadetail sniffed and herded her kits into the trees, disappearing rapidly into the undergrowth.

"That's nice," Falconpaw mewed grumpily as they headed for home.

"She was probably just stressed," Swanpaw tried to soothe him, but she was slightly put-out too. The EarthClan queen had acted ungratefully.

Falconpaw was wearily plodding along beside her as they fell into silence. Birds sang overhead, but Swanpaw knew her brother wasn't himself.

"What's got you acting like a fox in a fit?" she purred, trying to get him to perk up.

Falconpaw shook his head, his ear tips sagging a little from the weight of his anger. "Oh, just some nightmares I've been having lately. It's nothing."

"What are they about?" Swanpaw asked curiously, eager to help her brother feel better.

"Oh, that's just it – I can't remember them. But I wake up feeling tired."

"Really?" Swanpaw asked, intrigued. She had never heard of anything like this before. "Are you _sure_ you can't remember them? Hey Falconpaw, maybe you're supposed to be a medicine cat!"

To her shock, Falconpaw bared his teeth at her, his ruff rising. His reaction was so fast, Swanpaw shrank back slightly in fear.

Then Falconpaw seemed to shake himself; he was back to the moodiness that had plagued him for the past quarter moon. "I don't know," he shrugged, melancholic. Swanpaw dropped the subject and they padded on in silence, each lost to their own thoughts.

Moons passed. Falconpaw awoke one morning feeling just as exhausted as he had for the past three moons. It did nothing to improve his temper.

He padded out into the clearing, jaws parting in a huge yawn that Falconpaw feared would break his bones. He was determined to eat before Badgerclaw hustled him out of camp for training.

"Here comes grumpy!" The young voice made Falconpaw look over his shoulder. Softkit and Duskkit stood behind him, up much earlier then should have been possible without a hard mentor snapping at their tails.

"Where's your mother?" Falconpaw growled as he leaned over the fresh-kill pile. Strong muscles under a now-lean pelt rippled as he scooped up a mouse and settled down to eat it.

"Sleeping, we think," Softkit squeaked excitedly. Out of nowhere came Duskkit, diving in to grab Falconpaw's mouse. He was too quick, however; Duskkit fell over himself as Falconpaw finished his mouse in one gulp.

"You two can't leave me alone in the morning, can you?" Falconkit growled. He knew that the kits loved getting a rise out of him, but he couldn't help it. He was too tired in the mornings to engage in their play as he once would have.

"Falconpaw!" Badgerclaw stood at the entrance of the camp, obviously ready to leave. "Are you coming or not?"

Falconpaw shot one last glare at Silverquest's kits before racing to join his mentor. The two toms leapt out of the gorge side-by-side.

"We'll split up and go hunting," Badgerclaw decided after they left the gorge. Falconpaw could tell that the foggy morning would soon dissolve, leaving a scorching greenleaf day ahead. Even though it was late greenleaf, the heat had not yet left. It would be easier if they split up.

"Okay, see you back at camp," Falconpaw meowed, flicking his tail at his mentor as he headed into the undergrowth. He strolled along, too tired to consider stalking prey really. Though it seemed clear to him that he was meant to be a warrior, the terrifying dreams wouldn't release him from their grasp, night after night. It made his paws clumsy during training, and his brain felt stuffed full of moss.

There was a rustle in the undergrowth up ahead. Falconpaw stopped, sniffing the air warily. He couldn't catch a scent, but that meant nothing. The noise was too loud to be prey.

"Come out," he called, his muscles tense. He knew he was in no condition to fight; his very body ached and, despite the adrenaline pumping through him, he felt tired.

There was another rustle and then a flash of white. Stepping out of the bushes, her pawsteps light, was a white kittypet. She looked to be about the same age as Falconblaze. Her fur was silky and soft, one of her eyes a bright blue. One was clouded. She was blind in one eye.

"What are doing here?" Falconpaw grunted, sheathing his claws. He wouldn't need them to get dirty for this little kittypet.

"Nice greeting," she mewed wryly. "I'm just exploring. This place is great."

"You're trespassing on SkyClan territory," Falconpaw spat, arching his back, watching in satisfaction as the kittypet's eyes widened in fear. "Get out!"

The kittypet sat down, curling her tail over her paws. "I can't outrun you," she mewed. "My eye won't let me – I would probably just smash into a tree. So I might as well just sit here and wait until you tear me up."

Falconpaw was impressed despite himself. This prissy little creature wasn't afraid of him. But at the same time, he had to get rid of her.

"I'm Cotton," she meowed easily. "What's your name? And what's SkyClan?"

Falconpaw hissed in annoyance. "It's Falconpaw. And that's all the information you'll be getting. He nudged her to her paws and escorted her out of the territory, back towards Twolegplace.

"Stay off my territory," Falconpaw growled. "If my Clanmates catch you, they'll shred you."

"Ooh, I'm frightened," Cotton snapped. "If all you SkyClan cats do is _herd_ kittypets off your territory, I think I'll be safe." She turned and bounded away. Falconpaw noted that she seemed to be running just fine.

In a foul mood because, somehow, the kittypet had gotten the better of him, Falconpaw stalked off, his eyes narrowed. He heard more rustling, but this time it was only prey. He hurriedly stalked and caught the mouse, noticing the setting sun. He should have been back at camp by now.

Sprinting through the woods, he arrived at camp just as his Clanmates were settling down for the night. Badgerclaw, who stood by the camp entrance with Doveheart, let out a yowl when Falconpaw burst into camp.

"Where have you been?" Badgerclaw demanded. Falconpaw dropped the mouse on the ground, ready to answer, but Badgerclaw's voice swept over his protest. "Hours you've been gone, and you missed the other patrols_ and _battle training. And all you manage to catch is one puny little mouse! Tell me why I shouldn't put you on nest cleaning for the next moon, please, Falconpaw, because I'm seriously debating it."

The rest of the Clan had clustered around, their eyes on Falconpaw. He felt his ears going hot. Swanpaw padded over, her eyes wide as she took in his submissive form. Falconpaw wished the ground would open up and swallow him when his mother and Swiftwind trotted over, obviously curious as to the big cluster of cats near the camp entrance.

Badgerclaw drew breath to continue berating him, but Doveheart clamped her tail over his mouth. "Let Falconpaw explain himself," she meowed easily.

"There was an intruder!" Falconpaw spat, his fur ruffled. He could still feel the stares of his Clanmates on him, now curious instead of hostile.

"Falconpaw?" He turned to meet Darkstar's eyes. "Where did you see this loner?"

"It was a kittypet," Falconpaw mewed, forcing his fur to lie flat. "Close to Twolegplace, but well over our border. I chased her away." He felt no need to mention the fact that the kittypet had left almost of her own accord, not because he had caused her harm.

"Very well," Darkstar meowed. "The patrols will need to keep a lookout. With leafbare coming, we can't risk losing any prey to curious kittypets." There were meows of agreement and then the Clan shuffled away to eat. Falconpaw took his own mouse and went to lie beside Swanpaw. She mewed a greeting.

"I hate being scolded like I'm a little kit," Falconpaw grumbled. "I chase an intruder away, and I get yowled at like I was away from camp the entire night."

"You're lucky Badgerclaw didn't put you on elder duty for the next moon!" Swanpaw meowed, her whiskers twitching. "You should have heard him, yowling and demanding StarClan how he was supposed to look after an apprentice who wasn't where he was supposed to be."

Falconpaw ate the rest of his catch in moody silence, wondering why his sister continued to purr at him. He felt put-out enough. He was sick of being treated like a little kit.

"They'll see, one day," he vowed when he had finished eating. Swanpaw was grooming his head, and she only paused a moment to show she was listening. "One day they'll all look up to me. If I'm gone for an entire day, they'll worry about what brave battle I'm in, not about what a bad apprentice I am."

"Of course they will," Swanpaw mewed, doing more to soothe his ruffled fur than Darkstar had. They padded into the apprentices' den together, curling up close to wait out the chilly night.

**A/N: So, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever done for fanfiction. I just couldn't find a good place to cut it off. It's kind of boring in spots, but it has some important stuff in it! As always, thanks for reading, and please click that review button!**


End file.
